


There's Still Trauma, But We're Coping

by ScytheTheHero



Series: Stanley Uris and the United Galactic Federation [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gay Panic, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Multi, The Losers Club Are Not Heterosexual (IT), the losers club is traumatized y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheTheHero/pseuds/ScytheTheHero
Summary: After killing that fucking clown, the Losers navigate a world where they have each other back.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, David Kawena/Nani Pelekai, Eddie Kaspbrak/Original Male Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Jumba Jookiba/Wendy Pleakley, Mike Hanlon/Lilo Pelekai, Stan Uris/Bill Denbrough/Patty Blum Uris
Series: Stanley Uris and the United Galactic Federation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679848
Kudos: 2





	There's Still Trauma, But We're Coping

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since I'm quarantined, hopefully this sequel will be easier written than what came before.

Before the reunion of the Losers, Kay McCall was Beverly’s best (read: only) friend. So, when Beverly showed up at her door, she let her in no question. Beverly, however, had several questions, like what had happened to Kay as she was toting a broken nose and a slinged arm. Kay frowned and explained that when she left, Tom had come over and beat the shit out of her trying to find out where she had gone. “I told him you were in Maine, but I didn’t know the town. Then I went to the hospital and the nurse helped me call the police. They caught him at the airport.” Beverly hugged her friend close and told her she was divorcing Tom. Kay then screamed in delight and popped champagne. “I’m happy about it, but surely I’m not the only reason you’re divorcing that scumbag?,” Kay asked, settling them in her living room. Beverly fiddled with her luggage tag, but smiled at her friend. “I went back home for a reunion of friends and I forgot what it felt like to be loved like that.” She winced and patted Kay’s leg, “I know you love me, but you didn’t know me as a kid. I was so, so brave. And I forgot.” And they drank champagne and Kay called up the divorce lawyer she herself had used and things seemed fine.

And it was. Until Beverly woke up screaming from a nightmare that involved Mrs. Kersh and her father and that damned clown. Kay ran into the room with a baseball bat, hair wrapped, glasses on, no pants, and was relieved that Beverly had just had a nightmare. Yawning, she grabbed an extra Scentsy pot down from the closet in the guest room where Beverly was staying. “Here’s some extra light honey.” And she left to go back to bed. And Bev laid there, staring at the ceiling, until she couldn’t take it anymore and she called Richie.

“Miss Beverly Marsh! Calling me at such a lucrative hour. Is this a booty call? Cause I gotta tell ya, it’ll be awhile before I make it to Chicago, but I’ll do it for you.” And she laughed and the horror faded away as she and Richie talked for about an hour, until she dozed off on the phone. When she woke up, she had a text from him about how she owes him a full conversation next time, and she promises to do so.

Luckily, Beverly had hired excellent people when she started her fashion company, so although she had been gone for a few days, things had continued in an orderly fashion. With the help of her Human Resources department, as well as her legal team, she scrubbed even the smallest mention of Tom Rogan out of every corner of her company. She happily signed the restraining order her lawyer sent her. Things were trucking along. Through all of it, she happily responded in the groupchat that Bill made (and answered Eddie’s “should I get divorced” DMs). What seemed like her real life was getting back on track, but talking to Ben was… hit or miss.

Despite an explosive kiss before they left Derry, Beverly wasn’t sure if things would work out the way she wanted them to. Ben was funny and natural over text, but any time she called, he sounded distant and awkward. She knew Ben could be those things, but, well, she expected better. She really wanted to give it a try (she wasn’t going to forget him _again_ ).

The nightmares continued, as did her calls to Richie. Every so often, when she had the nightmare with Stan in the bathtub, she called Stan too. Stan always answered and always let Patty say hi and hearing his voice as an adult when she thought she would never be able to, always left Beverly feeling better. Any time she worked herself into a state, _knowing,_ despite not knowing, that IT was back, she would call Bill or Mike. Both of them were able to talk her off the ledge more than once, though she’s not sure if she would forgive Mike for laughing at her when had yelled at an older woman she had unexpectedly found in the living room (Kay later explained that she had just stepped outside for a moment, did she have to yell at the Dean of her college who had just come over for tea).

Tom Rogan knocked on the door on a Wednesday evening after Bev and Kay had gotten in from work. Luckily, the nurse that had helped Kay in the hospital (and became enamoured with her sense of humor and beauty), had also helped them install security cameras around the house. Beverly hadn’t seen Tom since she had left for Derry, so despite Kay’s begging not to, she got up to open the door (but, Beverly was smarter than she was before, so she had Kay go ahead and call the police, and she held onto the baseball bat that Kay kept around the house). Kay’s house still had a chain lock on it that Beverly kept pulled as she opened the door. Tom smiled to see her face, “Bevvie. It’s so nice to see you. There’s been a few misunderstandings. Can I come in?” She rolled her eyes, which caused his smile to vanish. “It’s Beverly to you. And as I understand it, you like beating women, so no you cannot come in.” Tom stepped closer to the door, “You were just leaving in the middle of the night to go be with a man. I had to figure out where you were.” She scoffed at him, and with a smile replied, “It was actually 6 men, if it matters.” Tom Rogan’s already thin patience snapped and he shoulder checked the door, breaking it open on his second push. Fortunately, on his first push, Beverly had stepped back and stood at the ready, so when he came in, he caught a baseball bat to the temple and dropped like a rock. He finally came around when the police arrived, sirens blaring. “Bevvie, how could you do this to me?” With a smile, she introduced the bat to his dick and balls. “It’s Beverly.” The police took him away in handcuffs, but one of them approached Beverly about her use of force. She nodded contritely and ignored him, just like Tom used to do when they would talk to him about _his_ force. This time, she gladly pressed charges (for breaking his restraining order). Her divorce was finalized shortly thereafter and Bev was _free._

The nightmares and early calls to Richie continued, but less. She hadn’t realized how much having her ex-husband still be in her life had stressed her out and caused some of the nightmares. About three months after Derry, she decided to take a trip to Arizona, where Ben lived. She got all of her in-person things done, then packed up from Kay’s, giving her friend a tremendous hug, before leaving to visit Ben. She realizes as she heads to the door that she probably should have called and asked, but when she knocks on the door and is immediately engulfed in a hug, she thinks she’s okay.


End file.
